Gracias Saralegui
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: El perdón viene acompañado de... Venganza?  Los personajes son creación de Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto


**Gracias Saralegui**

**Por Tlacuilo **

En esta noche que observo la luna -la misma que me acompaño cuando perdí mi inocencia en tus engañosos brazos-.

La primera vez que te vi en aquel baile , te confundí con un ángel, ese hermoso rostro, coronado con una hermosa sonrisa fueron poderosas cadenas que ataron tu recuerdo a mi alma, al conocerte y coincidir contigo , entendiéndote y queriendo curar tu soledad me deje arrastrar hasta tu lecho , el ultimo lazo que unió mi corazón a ti fue el sacrifico que hiciste para salvarme de una muerte segura, ¡Oh tonto de mi! que creí y acepte sin duda tus acciones, el solo pensar que eras tu el amor… mi primer amor, me volvió loco y de pronto ya me tenias atado a tu piel sin tener intenciones de escapar de esa celda que eran tu cuerpo, saboreando cada pedazo de ese manjar; muriendo y naciendo con cada uno de tus gemidos, el entrar en ti como se entra en el paraíso con la misma alegría y sin mirar atrás, eres el primero dijiste y yo estaba seguro de que así era, llegamos juntos a la muerte pequeña y desde ese momento fuiste mi dueño, ahora me doy cuenta, conseguiste lo que anhelabas: manejar a tu antojo al Maou y con eso a los poderoso Mazoku, gran victoria, siendo ellos tan orgullosos y tu un _simple humano_.

Aun con todo esto… no te culpo por no amarme y utilizarme, tu solo tomaste lo que siempre ofrezco, es mas te agradezco infinitamente, pues por esta experiencia contigo, ya no soy un mocoso confiado.

¿Sabes? todo mis consejeros incluso mi hermano Shouri, me enseñaron como gobernar una nación, pero lo que nunca me enseñaron fue a saber distinguir entre el simple brillo que nos deslumbra por un instante y el amor verdadero. ¿Me preguntas que si te odio o te guardo rencor? y te contesto… no puedo hacerlo, tu no eres culpable de buscar el bienestar de tu pueblo por lo medios que estuvieran a tu alcance. No, no te preocupes la amistad de este _Monarca_, siempre la tendrás, todo la desilusión, amargura y todos los sentimientos negativos que obtuve por nuestra efímera _relación_ me los reservo para mi, esa será mi condena, por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, y no apreciar lo que tenia.

Siempre pensé que él llegaría a despertar mi apetito por mi mismo sexo o mi deseo, pero tuve tanto miedo de que lo consiguiera, que estúpido de mi, escapando de lo que mas amo, me fui derechito a tu trampa, pero no te vanaglories que todo el camino de seducción él ya lo tenia recorrido. Pasando sobre todo los obstáculos que le coloque en el camino, mi indiferencia, mi frialdad, mis rechazos, todo fue derribado por la fuerza del amor que me tenia, peleo hasta que mi corazón lo reconoció como algo mas que amigo. ¿Que como lo se? Fácil… ¿acaso piensas que lo deje ir sin pelear por el? ¡Claro que no! , cuando me hizo falta su presencia a mí alrededor, y ni siquiera tú cubrías esa ausencia, lo busque y lo confronte, exigiendo una explicación a su actitud, lo que me dijo me hundió en un abismo en el que aun sigo encerrado...

-Wolf, tenemos que hablar.

-Que pasa Heika, ¿tiene algún problema?

-Eso precisamente es lo que me pasa, por que esa formalidad conmigo, ya no me llamas _Henachoko_, por que ya no me encelas tanto o me llamas infiel, soy tu prometido y ya no duermes conmigo ¿Qué pasa Wolf? - intuía lo que sucedía pero guardaba la esperanza que fuera solo una rabieta de mi hermoso rubio, aun lo consideraba mi prometido a pesar de que como siempre lo imagino… le fui infiel.

-Heika, no pasa nada es solo que he madurado y como príncipe mazoku y soldado le debo respeto a usted el Maou, y me he dado cuenta que el amor no se obliga, se siente no importa que vaya en contra de toda lógica y no por que nosotros intentemos atraparlo va a llegar. Lo de los sobrenombres no los oirá mas, soy su súbdito y como tal seria una afrenta que yo le faltara el respeto llamándolo así, cuando era su prometido se me permitía cierta confianza con usted, pero ahora que yo ya no lo soy, regreso al lugar que me corresponde como súbdito y si usted me hacer el honor… como amigo.

-Espera, espera como que ya no eres mi prometido ¿quien lo dice?- el rubio soltó una carcajada que a mi parecer fue como música celestial.

-Jajajaja, usted lo dijo, cada vez que tenia oportunidad, de hecho... todos esperamos… cuando va a ir a pedir la mano del Rey Saralegui.

-Ahora que lo dices, estaba esperando una oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de eso yo quisiera darte una explicación

-No hace falta usted es el Maou y no tiene que explicar nada.

-A ti si, ya me disculpe con todos por ponerlos en peligro, nunca pienso mal de la gente y entrego mi amistad sin pensar que son ustedes siempre los que cubren mis espaldas.

-Para eso estamos.

-No interrumpas. Si, siempre dependo de su apoyo, pero yo quiero disculparme contigo, Wólfram eres mi prometido y no te respete, el pasado ya no puedo cambiarlo pero te juro que de ahora en adelante no tendrás queja de mi, y por favor no vuelvas a decir que ya no eres mi prometido por que te recuerdo que tenemos una hija en común.

-Yuuri, esta es la ultima vez que lo diga, no lo repetiré, ya estoy cansado de que todos sean mas importantes que yo para ti, cansado de andar a tu alrededor buscando un gesto de amor de tu parte, mi orgullo ya no soporta que cada vez que tienes una oportunidad me restregues en la cara frente a todos que tu no quieres ser mi esposo que nuestro compromiso fue un error ¡lo se! esperaba que algún día eso cambiara. Lo que me dio el valor para retirarme, recoger lo pedazos de mi corazón y lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba fue esa mirada que le dirigiste a Saralegui, el gesto tan amoroso de tomar sus manos entre las tuyas cuando estaba herido y no me digas _por que es un amigo que arriesgo su vida por ti_; por que no te creo; todos nosotros, incluso el Gran Sabio han hecho lo mismo por ti y nunca nos viste con ese amor, por mi parte no te digo que no me destrozaste por que seria una mentira, pero gracias a una persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidándome sin darme cuenta , te diré que lo superare, tu deberías hacer lo mismo , a Saralegui perdónale a lo mejor tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por Shin Makoku. – me tedio una mano, en gesto de amistad, pero la rechace con pánico, lo aferre a mi y llore sobre su hombro; mis lagrimas eran de dolor, y desesperación.

-Por favor, por favor amor no me dejes; perdóname - el rubio me acaricio la cabeza como a un niño, pues… ya era demasiado tarde…

Si seguro has escuchado los rumores , de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que yo lo aceptara, aun recuerdo las escenas de celos que me montaba totalmente inútiles por que mi alma, vida y corazón le pertenecían desde la primera vez que lo vi, que yo le haya arrebatado injustamente su propiedad para ofrecértelo a ti, no cambia nada yo no puedo darle ordenes a mis sentimientos , lo único que hice fue ponerles una venda en los ojos para que se aferraran a la primera persona que encontraron: a ti.

Esta noche en la que me encuentro haciendo un recuento de los daños y las bajas, por fin acepto realmente las perdidas, perdí la única posibilidad de amar con todo mi ser, la posibilidad de tener hijos que te serán amados por ser ellos mismo, pero también por que son el fruto de el amor maravilloso que une a sus padres. Perdí la amistad de un hombre maravilloso, por que te di como ofrenda de amor: el orgullo de los Mazokus que me sirven, y tu lo supiste desde la primera vez; como ellos me seguía ofreciendo su vida con tal de servir a su Rey, Sir Weller, Sir von Voltaire y Sir Von Christ, me han perdonado pues para ellos soy el Maou, con defectos y virtudes, pero para mi Principe Mazoku era mas que su Maou. _Era_, esa palabra es la que me ha roto en pedazos, ya no soy más _Henachoko_, ahora soy Heika, y pensar que ese hombre que es capaz de cambiar y arriesgar todo por amor, me pertenecía, y por tus ojos y tu olor se lo entregue… a un simple espía. Debería odiarlo, enviarlo a una misión donde no salga vivo, o desaparecerlo pero tan solo de pensar que Wólfram; sufriría; escondo en los mas hondo de mi ser los celos que me provoca que a ese medio mazoku lo amen tanto como para dejar de lado el titulo de nobleza con tal de estar a su lado, no me extraña si las atenciones que yo nunca le di, Yozak en todo momento se las ofrecía y pensar que todos creíamos que era el sentido del deber de todo soldado por servir a un noble.

El chico todo ese tiempo lloraba como si su elemento guardián le prestara su poder para no quedarse seco antes de poder desahogar su dolor. Aferrándose al barandal de su balcón esperando que el viento se llevara su dolor, viendo a la luna como buscando consuelo o por lo menos comprensión.

Me pregunto que hubiese hecho de saber que ese mestizo, posaba sus ojos en algo tan alto y aparentemente inalcanzable, para los que lo conocemos, sabemos que ese dios, por amor dejaría todo, sus hermanos ya lo comprobaron cuando se enfrento a ellos por defender su relación con un _simple soldado_, como lo llamo Gwendal. Ese día caí rendido a sus pies con tan solo ver su actitud, el valor reflejado en sus gestos, el amor en sus pupilas y el corazón en su puño para que sus hermanos aceptaran que no era un capricho que verdaderamente Yozak se gano su alma. De eso hace solo un mes y, yo siento que cada noche que logro pegar un pedazo de mi alma se rompe de nuevo a la mañana siguiente al verlos juntos, es un tarea de nunca acabar, Por eso:

Gracias Saralegui por enseñarme que cuando pierdes el amor de tu vida, nunca se remplaza.

Gracias Saralegui, por que tú brillo me deslumbro lo suficiente para distraerme y que me robaran las esmeraldas que mantenían con vida mi corazón.

Gracias Saralegui por que me hiciste madurar, y entender que la persona que te ama también se cansa de esperar.

Gracias Saralegui por enseñarme que el poderoso Maou también puede morir de amor.

Fin.

**2. Revancha**

El chico moreno dejo su lugar privilegiado en el balcón para entrar a su habitación; se desplomo sentado sobre su lecho: su mortuorio. El golpe que recibió por la palabras de Wólfram fueron la herida y con cada beso del rubio a Yozak un pedazo de alma que el Maou dejaba. ¿Se pregunto si debía dejarse su traje de gala? -esa noche se celebro la boda de Wólfram con Yozak- el parecía un zombi siendo guiado por Murata y a pesar de todo cumplió con su deber de casar a la feliz pareja, ahora sin nadie que lo mirara en su intimidad; el maquillaje fue retirado con agua y un lienzo -su madre debió extrañarlo, en su tocador- mas Yuuri ahora lo necesitaba para cubrirse las ojeras y la tez pálida y macilenta; dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se recostó; su capa quedo colgando hasta llegar a la alfombra, un suspiro cansado salió de los labios resecos del Rey y cerro sus ojos , se sentía tan cansado pero tan cansado, sin embargo las lagrimas seguían corriendo, se pensaría que el Maou lloraba desde el fondo de su alma… deseaba tanto descansar.

000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de los recién casados , Wólfram caminaba nervioso por todo el lugar, desde el lecho Yozak lo veía con curiosidad, los toques en la puerta se escucharon y el rubio corrió a abrir, mas su desilusión no pudo esconderse, al ver a sus hermanos acompañados del Gran sabio, los tres hombres entraron con calma; Murata sonrió con malicia, _ese plan_ que habían creado entre todos serviría o eso creyó; a él nunca le fallo ninguno pero debía tener en cuenta que Yuuri era uno en un millón y muy lento para actuar. Esperaron que las escenas de la parejita funcionaran para que el Soukoku reaccionara y se diera cuenta que no podía seguir arriesgándose y arriesgando a su pueblo por su extrema confianza en las personas, había que hacerle entrar en razón: y que mas que haciéndolo que se diera cuenta de lo que podía perder: Wólfram era lo suficientemente importante para Yuuri para ser un excelente ejemplo. ¿Y que hacia Shibuya? Lo dejaba sin pelear sin enfrentarse, con total docilidad. El Gran sabio camino hasta el ventanal y suspiro.

_ La luna se ve hermosa esta noche.

_Bueno es de miel, _no cariño_.

_ ¡Cierra la boca Yozak! ¡Y bien como este Henachoko no entiende con indirectas lo voy a patear hasta que lo haga!

_ No lo recomiendo von Bielefeld, usted es muy impaciente…

_ ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Cómo no voy a serlo? Es mi prometido del que estamos hablando y ni siquiera le preocupa que yo me case con otro…

_ Eso sonó algo incongruente –aseguro Gwendal, a quien le preocupaba poco _el plan_.

_ ¡Oh Gwendal! Esto es serio –exclamaba el rubio.

_ Esta fue un error desde el principio

_ Sabemos, que usted no estaba de acuerdo capitán –aseguraba Yozak, quien estaba un poco preocupado; por que lo poco que había avanzado en el corazón de Conrad había ido en total retroceso desde que eso inicio, y temía que si salía algo mal, Conrad no se lo perdonara, sin embargo eran ordenes y como soldado no podía desobedecer- pero no había otra forma.

_ Si la había ¿Por qué no hablar con él?

_ Conrad, lleva aquí el suficiente tiempo para saber que de él depende una nación –Gwendal se sobaba las sienes.

_ No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento –insistía el castaño.

Los ahí reunido se miraron unos a otros y negaron, el plan no estaba funcionando o Yuuri no era el Maou que esperaban, Murata fue el primero en notar una brisa entrar en la habitación todos los demás lo observaron temblar y luego recobrarse acomodando su anteojos con fastidio le hablo ¡¿al aire?

_ Shinou, ¿Qué haces aquí? –la figura conocida se materializo con los brazos cruzado y un leve gesto de molestia en su siempre amable fas.

_ Preguntándome ¿Qué hiciste mi sabio?

_ Nada.

_ Una lección para el Maou que yo elegí.

_ Es mi deber como sabio y lo sabes –aseguraba Murata sin dejarse amedrentar a pesar de que las palabras y el semblante del Rey original estuvieran tensas.

_ Si… -el de ojos azules miro a todo los descendientes de sus amigos y al suyo- es bueno verlos a todos reunidos, según puedo constatar por los trajes de dos de ustedes…¡¿Contrajeron nupcias? Y yo que aseguraba que el unir a un matrimonio, solo le correspondía a Ulrike, bueno en estos años tal vez eso cambio.

Wólfram en un intento de sacar de su error a Shinou se atrevió a explicar la situación.

_ No su alteza vera…

_ Ya lo se, me he dado cuenta por su conversación.

_ ¿A eso viniste Shinou? ¿A espiar?

_ Oh no, de hecho como tu aseguras es tu deber como Gran sabio guiar al Maou y por esto mismo, te dejo a ti y a… todos los presentes que elijan al sucesor.

_ ¡Como? –gritaron todos, Wólfram se enfrento al espíritu con valentía.

_ Yuuri a cometido errores pero no es enteramente su culpa, no es justo que lo retire solo por eso… yo me comprometo a que será un buen gobernante; por favor dale otra oportunidad.

Gwendal y Conrad incluso Yozak aseguran atropelladamente que ellos lo guiarían y le ayudarían mas, Murata se acerco a Shinou y le pregunto con severidad.

_ ¿En que te basas para querer buscar un sucesor? Yuuri ha dado todo por Shin Makoku, Alezor se ha ido y ya no es un peligro entonces ¿Qué le cuestionas?

Shinou negó y se recargo en uno de los pilares de la cama, a pesar de las excusas y explicaciones su gesto no vario ni un poco; su molestia era palpable: cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos.

_ Les di un Maou que escogí… por su buen corazón… su inocencia tal ves es estorbosa pero eso es lo que lo hace ser el Demonio Pacificador, lo traje de un mundo muy distinto al nuestro, le colgué la corona y lo deje a su cuidado, mas esto fue un error ¿no? El no sirve como Rey por su juventud, bueno a eso le atribuyo que haya caído con Saralegui… no lo justifico, más creí que ustedes lo habían perdonado… me equivoque.

_ Yo… lo perdone.

_ No descendiente mio, tu lo castigaste por sus errores y estuvo bien, pero hablamos de un chico que no sabe mucho de la vida y que asumió una responsabilidad que no era suya, pero eso no le quita que sea joven e inexperto; a lo que me lleva… su corazón es frágil por ser aun joven…

_ Bien pero una lección no le ha hecho mal a nadie –aseguraba Gwendal

_ Si, además a él no parece afectarle –confirmaba molesto Wólfram.

_ …

_ ¿Y tu no dices nada?

_ Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo –contesto Conrad- yo lo conocí desde que era un bebé, es difícil para mi tomar un partido.

_ La neutralidad muchas veces es complicidad… - el espíritu negó y sus rizos se movieron- me he desviado de tema que me trajo aquí.

_ No lo has dicho ya -contestaba Murata.

_ Calma mi sabio tenemos tiempo.

Shinou miro a todos y reparo en Yozak que no había mencionado nada, suponía que por respeto, el de ojos verdes se irguió y camino hasta la puerta con intención de atravesarla, ya era tarde y él no tenia ganas de quedarse mas tiempo, alguien al otro lado de la puerta lo esperaba y era hora de reunirse.

_ Quiero, por lo menos un candidato para cuando los funerales terminen.

Todos lo vieron con asombro pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, Murata lo paro furioso y lo encaro.

_ ¡De que hablas!

_ Pues de que mas, la agonía del Maou me trajo aquí y estuve con él… hasta que partió… digamos que su lección dio resultado y ahora tendrán un nuevo Maou para gobernarlos, pero eso si, yo ya no lo elegiré; hagan lo que deseen.

Un grito ahogado después de una puerta abriéndose intempestivamente y a un rubio corriendo como enloquecido fue lo que continuo, Al entrar a la habitación real, Wólfram camino temblorosamente hasta a el tálamo que alguna vez compartió con Yuuri. Ahí como si solo estuviese durmiendo: estaba Yuuri, el rubio acercó su mano muy despacio controlando el pánico, rosó una de las manos entrelazadas del Maou y no sintió tibieza alguna, cayo de rodillas llorando y gritando. Gwendal con paso firme se acerco al monarca y reviso los signos vitales: no encontró nada, Conrad se tambaleó y se aferro al marco de la puerta, Yozak lo tomo para que no cayera pero el castaño se zafo de inmediato y salió corriendo de ahí. Murata no se atrevió a entrar pero al buscar una respuesta en Shinou lo vio caminando con… Yuuri hasta desaparecer.

Wólfram se levanto aun llorando y dio la vuelta a la cama; levanto el pedazo de capa que caía y lo colocó cubriendo el cuerpo amado acaricio las facciones que hasta ese instante noto enflaquecidas y desmejoradas, retiró un mechón de la frente de Yuuri y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

_ Descansa amor… yo velare tu sueño…

0000000000000000000000

Las exequias fueron excelsas, el pueblo Mazoku lloro por su Maou pero sobretodo por su paz perdida, sin el Demonio Pacificador, las peleas por el trono y las declaraciones de guerra se veían muy cercanas. Mas lo que todos velaban era un ataúd vacío; el Maou de la tierra se había llevado el cuerpo de su amado hermano, sin que los ruegos del rubio y su consejero -que no sabia nada del plan- lo detuvieran, unos ojos castaños e infantiles vieron partir para siempre al hombre que le dio una familia. En la tierra Yuuri fue enterrado por su familia y cuando Bob se presento Shouri lo recibió con su total renuncia al trono; ya no había nada que deseara proteger y su único aliciente estaba bajo tierra _¡a quien le importaba lo que les pasara a esos demonios que habían permitido que su pequeño Yuuri muriera!_

000000000000000000000000

Una amazona castaña junto con un rubio Monarca montado en un caballo blanco veían como el castillo de Pequeño Cimaron ardía en llamas junto con su Rey, su General unos pasos atrás bajaba la cabeza con tristeza; Yuuri había cometido un error que le había costado la vida y ellos pagaba el suyo en ese momento… su Maou arrasaba por venganza un pueblo; Pequeño Cimaron entero había sido borrado de la faz del ese mundo por la ambición de Saralegui.

Los gritos, sangre y destrucción serian un recuerdo tatuado en el alma, de cada soldado Mazoku. El Gran Sabio estaba a su lado y las llamas se reflejaban en sus anteojos, su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna. Todos asumieron la perdida de Yuuri de un modo distinto, el coraje bélico von Bielefeld era la válvula de escape para Wólfram, para el General una absoluta obediencia a su nuevo Maou; para Conrad… ¿quien lo sabia? El castaño desapareció desde la muerte de Yuuri -ni Yozak lo había localizado-. Una nueva Época iniciaba; aun era muy pronto para saber que les deparaba el futuro y sin embargo esos Mazoku no olvidarían al Demonio Pacificador.

Los habitantes de Pequeño Cimaron no eran tan afortunados, esas personas debían agradecer a su Monarca que sus vidas fueran cortadas de tajo... Gracias Saralegui.

Fin


End file.
